


million reasons

by bunnsbi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But very subtle, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, The soulmate AU no one asked for, a lot of softness, changki are whipped for each other, changki rise, changkyun giggles a lot, kinda friends to lovers???, literature student kihyun, lots of giggles, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnsbi/pseuds/bunnsbi
Summary: It was moments like this when Changkyun realised over and over again that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Kihyun. And he realised that having a soulmate was something more than innocent giggles and hugs. It was the feeling of safety you feel whenever you’re around the other person, and the carefree gentleness. It was looking at the other person and feeling nervous every single time, but telling yourself that it’s okay, because they feel the same.Or, soulmate au where you can't help but giggle every time your soulmate is happy, and this is what happens to Changkyun when he meets Kihyun one day.





	million reasons

Nothing could’ve prepared Changkyun for the giggly mess he got to become after meeting Kihyun. Blame him and shattered hopes that he would find his soulmate at some point in life, but he stopped believing those stories long time ago. Until a certain red haired English lit. student transferred to his university and all hell broke loose – metaphorically speaking, Changkyun loves being dramatic, thank you very much. Because the first moment he’d laid his eyes on the boy, Changkyun couldn’t hold back the tiny giggle bubbling low in his throat, taking himself by surprise at the same time. He ignored it, deciding to count it as a pure coincidence because honestly? The boy was _ hella _ cute. Changkyun could’ve never admitted it in front of someone, but the boy was _ hella _ cute. In the “I want to keep you in my pocket and protect you with my entire soul” way. That type of cute. 

Maybe having a soulmate wasn’t _that_ cute after all, Changkyun thought. Soon, the giggles became harder and harder to hold back, and he couldn’t understand how someone can feel so much happiness at once. Who the hell was even happy at 6am on a Monday?! For sure Changkyun wasn’t. 

It was difficult to water down his giggles especially during his classes, and it wasn’t once that his teachers gave him _ the looks _ , because they always thought he was laughing at them and not taking their class seriously. But in all honesty, it was _ hard _ to control himself whenever random spurts of giddiness took over him completely. Sure, he was more than delighted to know that Kihyun – he found out his name shortly after he first saw him – was in a good mood, but all the good moods put him in bad ones and got him in so much trouble.

Their first real meeting was awkward, to say the least. Because the moment Kihyun opened his mouth to introduce himself, he was cut off by Changkyun’s low giggle and a “Why the fuck are you so happy now?”. And it would’ve been _ okay _ if Kihyun didn’t just blush and giggle back, making Changkyun stumble over his own words trying to explain himself.

“Don’t worry about it. Soulmate?” Kihyun pushed his hand forward, voice latched with softness, a softness Changkyun hadn’t encountered in a very, very long time.

And when he gently squeezed Kihyun’s hand back, he knew he was bound to get attached to the other boy, soulmate or not. 

  
  


“Stop being such an asshole, oh my god!” Changkyun slapped Kihyun’s chest with the back of his hand, and he couldn’t ignore the affection and the love he felt looking at him. He couldn’t ignore the way his heart would beat just a bit faster every once in a while, whenever he caught Kihyun’s gentle eyes looking at him, or whenever the other made sure to show Changkyun how much he meant for him. It was all the small gestures and moments that made Changkyun lose himself in the overflowing feelings and happiness, because if someone asked him if he was happy, he could’ve easily and proudly said that he was, and it was all thanks to Kihyun.

Soon, Kihyun was softly threading his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, his short nails scratching the scalp.

“Sorry not sorry for being happy when I’m around you, you’ll have to get used to it.” He closed the poetry book in his hand and placed it on the tiny table in front of the couch where they were more or less cuddled up, a pretty smile painting his features. The kind of smile where his eyes would turn into small slits, making way for his cheek dimples to ruin (_ bless _) Changkyun.

It became a habit for them to spend their afternoons together. Afternoons that considered of Changkyun sprawled all over the couch, his head on Kihyun’s lap, while the other quietly read his favourite poems over and over again. It was silly, but neither of them would’ve changed it for anything in this world. 

Changkyun giggled, a soft sound, and he put one hand over his mouth to stop it from coming out further. It was all an endless cycle, Kihyun’s happiness being the sole trigger of this, which (un)fortunately became even worse because Kihyun was absolutely head over heels for those giggles. And he couldn’t help the happiness that became bigger and bigger inside him, and he couldn’t say he was sorry for making Changkyun giggle even more. It was precious, and special, and probably the most beautiful thing Kihyun’s ever heard in his 23 years of being alive. So no, he couldn’t say he regretted being happier as seconds went by.

“I swear to God, I’m gonna _ die _ at some point. Cause of death: fucking giggles. Do I regret it? Absolutely fucking not.” 

Changkyun’s voice was muffled by his own hand, and it was just useless because the giggles were still loud and clear in the quiet room. He turned his head to hide his face in Kihyun’s navy sweater, the soft fabric tickling his nose. Hands went around Kihyun’s waist out of habit, pulling himself closer to the warm body. He was instantly greeted by a hand at the back of his head, fingers playing slowly with his hair and he swore he could live the rest of his life like that. 

“You know, when people say “I’m so happy I could die!” I’m sure this is what they mean,” Kihyun laughed, his voice going a bit higher than usual, but making Changkyun’s heart skip a beat nonetheless. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s _ not _ what they mean, but let’s say you’re right.” 

Changkyun moved his head to be able to look at Kihyun for a moment. His cheeks were beautifully flushed pink from all the giggles and laughing, and the constant small smile on his lips was so contagious that Changkyun couldn’t not smile back as well. It was moments like this when Changkyun realised over and over again that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Kihyun. And he realised that having a soulmate was something more than innocent giggles and hugs. It was the feeling of safety you feel whenever you’re around the other person, and the carefree gentleness. It was looking at the other person and feeling nervous every single time, but telling yourself that it’s okay, because they feel the same. 

And with Kihyun, life seemed a bit brighter and easier, with or without the extra giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick soft changki idea, very random but lowkey a way to get myself into writing once again  
hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihaeex) if you want to uwu


End file.
